In the past many devices have been employed in combination with a milling machine which allows one to change tools without shutting down the machine. Besides being slower, these prior arts reduce the capabilities of the machine. Such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,047 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,993.